You Can't Change Me
by Dr. King
Summary: This is a heartfelt story about one's sexuality and growing up. Learning to except everyone for who they are.


You Can't Change Me

To say one's in love leaves much complications in life. You cant go a whole day without talking to the person. You become that cant eat, cant sleep, listen to country music, and watch way too many love movies kind of person. Complications may vary when you fall in love. But what if you fall in love with the same sex. The world would not understand your relationship, especially if you come with a religious type of family. No one understands what it's like. The hardships, pains, and emotions just go crazy. That's what Miley Jackson had to go through. She changed everyone in Scottsville's view on the subject by just being herself.

A slim figured girl sat at the hefty wooden table in Mrs. Houchens classroom. She observed her surroundings with her dark hazel almond eyes. She wasn't new to the district, but was new to the school. Miley was a freshman at Allen County Scottsville High School. Go Patriots! She recognized most people in the classroom. Destiny, Josh, Amy, etc. You know, people she's known since kindergarten. Miley knew everyone except one. The girl that was seated lovely in front of her. The girl was writing in a thin one-subject notebook while twiddling her blondish-red curly hair with her bony finger. Miley noticed her finger nail polish. Black, like hers. She caught a good stare with the new girl as she peered at those big beautiful dark green eyes. She was gorgeous. Miley had been sucked into those eyes for an excessive amount of time when the teacher, Mrs. Houchens, said, " Is there a Miley Jackson here?" Miley looked around and found everyone staring inadequately at her. Blushing Miley looked up at her dream girl as she looked back giggling.

With red cheeks glowing Miley asked, " I don't think I've seen you around. What's you're name?"

" It's Michelle! I just moved here during the summer from Orlando, Florida," Michelle giggled out, blushing a little herself.

" So, how do you like it so far?" Miley questioned nervously.

" Um, it's okay in Scottsville. There's not really much to do here, though, " Michelle added observing the classroom like everyone else in the room.

Sometime after Mrs. Houchens began talking about what they'll be doing this semester Miley and Michelle kept passing notes to one another. Miley got so bewitched by Michelle's friendliness that she practically ignored her other friends around her. Right before class ended Miley gathered up the courage to write: ' We should hang out sometime! Here call me later: 622-9588.' As the bell rang Miley gave Michelle the note, and as she walked out the door she looked back to she Michelle smiling.

Miley's day was okay. Nobody really did anything considering it was the first day of the school year. When she arrived home off the bus she plopped down her big black backpack and clicked on the tube. Boredom. A highly typical cause of death at 14 (Miley's age). Homework was no option of entertainment. All she had to do was have her mom, Linda, sign some papers. This goal couldn't have been achieved until about 11:00 that night. Due to the fact that her mom was a divorced career woman who worked way too hard as a paralegal. Miley about had searched half of the satellite channels when the silence was disturbed by the sound of the phone ringing. Miley clicked off the TV and dragged her lazy butt up to get the phone in the kitchen.

" Hello?" she answered as she envied people who had jobs or at least something to do.

" Miley?" the other mystery voice at the end said.

" Yeah?" Miley asked wondering who in the crap it was.

" It's me! Michelle from school! Hope this isn't a bad time or anything?" Michelle asked not wanting to disturb Miley's activities.

" Oh, no! I just didn't know who it was!" Miley answered back glowing with excitement from head to toe.

" Okay, cool!" Michelle said giggling away. Miley and Michelle talked for hours and the question came up about both of their sexual orientations. Miley answered first and something inside of her told her to say bi. She knew she'd been having crushed on girls. So without thinking she blurted out that she was bi.

"Really? 'Cause I'm bi, too!" Michelle said with a happy but yet shocked emotion in her voice. That was it.

Over the next month Miley and Michelle became closer and closer. Around the middle of September Miley and Michelle was sitting in the cafeteria. Michelle was laughing hysterically as Miley was stuffing tots in her mouth whole. Her giggling stopped as she was paused biting her lip.

Miley stopped dead in her tracked and asked, " Okay, what's wrong? You always bit your lip when you want to say something."

" Will you go out with me?" Michelle blurted out not thinking of consequences.

" Uh, yes!" Miley answered way too quickly. Miley and Michelle fell in love really fast. By November everyone at school discovered their relationship. They became outsiders. Soon Michelle was Miley's only friend. This put Miley in a depression. She loved Michelle, but going down the hall people would call Miley a dyke and other prejudice name as this. She began cutting her wrist, overdosing on drugs and doing anything possible to hurt herself.

One day near the end of January Miley came home to an empty house. Once again her mom was at work. Miley stood in her mom's bedroom, peering at herself through the mirror. Her black eyeliner was running from her tears rolling down her cheeks.

The work 'Dyke' ran through Miley's brain. It became her calling. Teenagers laughing at her, and spitting out nasty names. Why? Miley had put up with it for four months! She opened her mom's dresser drawer, and stared at the pistol staring up at her. She had made up her mind. Miley wrote a goodbye note to the world, and picked up the gun. She held up her mom's way to ward off predators to her head. Tears flying down she took a big gulp and pulled the trigger.

It's been a year since Miley's tragically suicide, and he principal gathered the whole school in the Patriot gym. Michelle sat at the very top alone. She's been speechless since Miley's death. Miley was the only one she ever loved.

The principal stood at the very middle of the gym floor, took a big breath and spoke, " As all of you know today mark's the anniversary of Miley Jackson's suicide. I want to read you her suicide not : ' Michelle, Mom, everyone. I wish to say goodbye! I've had enough! All the rude comments, remarks, everything! Enough! So goodbye cruel world See what you've done!' I hope this taught you all a lesson Making fun is no way to solve anything! You all should have excepted her for who she was! Now she's dead, because of it! Just don't make fun of people, because what if it was you?"


End file.
